Rolling lobe airsprings are employed as shock absorbers on trucks and buses and exist in various forms. It has been suggested that the pistons may be made lighter with less weight from engineering plastics such as are used in sheet molded compounding. In order to reduce the weight and thickness of the skirt portion of a piston, this invention eliminates the vertical shock load forces from being bourne by the skirt.